One direction to the truth
by Jamizp2433
Summary: While closing up the pear store one night it call comes forward...


**One direction to the truth.**

**Synopsis- Dan has a master plan and what I think what could happen in the future. Key things took place and I don't see anyone talk about them often so I will point out some things I have notices in this one shot from a guy's point of view. **

**Summary: While closing up the pear store one night it call comes forward**

"Trust me she will love this don't worry." Freddie said to Edna a customer buying a gift for her granddaughter. "I'm sure she will Hun, thank you! Oh my, it is late I have kept you." Edna said "Nah I close tonight anyway and I still have one more back there just glad to help." Freddie said. Edna had thanked Freddie again and he let her out and relocked the door. It was already ten thirty normally he would be almost done with closing up.

"Awe Freddie that was nice helping her like that." Carly said "Yeah well people like that make my day. I'll take people like her over the nut job I had yesterday." Freddie said. "Yesterday?" Carly questioned. "Yeah this crazy chick drove like a million miles to get here because we have the last supply of pear phone GS on the west coast. She was screaming the whole time about not believing she jus bought a new XT cause her last one broke and now there is a new one. I mean she was hot but surely crazy." Freddie mumbled on as he was doing inventory.

Carly wasn't really listening just humoring him she was there to talk to him. The last few ICARLY episodes he had been a little quiet almost distant. It started right after One direction got there. Freddie finally stopped yapping or Carly just realized it. "Freddie is something wrong?" she finally asked. "Nah everything is fine that's just normal work stuff." Freddie said heading to the back with some boxes.

He didn't get Carly's question so she asked again with more clarity. "No not that is something else wrong you have been acting weird and even quiet at shows, it's just not normal." Carly said. "Pft I'm not acting weird I have just been a little quiet, more than normal I guess. That's all… and that's not weird Carly." Freddie said going back to his inventory sheet. "Yeah, oh kay." Carly said in a goofy hillbilly voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" Freddie asked. "Nothing, hey I got to go Spencer wants me home he is stuck in something or stuck on something, I don't know." Carly said while grabbing her bag. "Later Carls" Freddie said.

A few minutes go by with the inventory finally done Freddie started to vacuum the floors he doesn't realize Sam walked in and sat down on the counter. Freddie was jamming out while finishing his closing duties. He went to the back and was about to close out the register and lock up for the night He walked out the back still listening to his music not noticing Sam.

"Hey ya Thomas Freddieson" Sam said with a smile very proud of that one. Freddie, startled, jumped back dropping his clip board. "What the chizz Sam!" Freddie said. "What your problem Benson?" Sam said loudly "Wish Carly came back?" Sam said under her breath. "Nothing IS my problem Sam. And what did you just say?" Freddie asked. "Nothing I'm out of here." Sam said "oh why do that, have you finished with me today?" Freddie said a little sarcastically

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked "Whatever you want it to mean Puckett." Freddie said. "Yeah whatever I only came cause Carly asked me to talk to you about being quiet and weird again. Sam said. "GOD people why can't I just… oh whatever it doesn't matter anyway." Freddie said going back to work. Sam stood there, Freddie had an anger outburst she hadn't seen in a while. "Well it is true you have been quiet and you barely even talk anymore when we are not on air" Sam said. "So what does it matter to you anyway?" Freddie said. Sam thought about it for a minute she didn't want to show she didn't care, but he is back on Carly anyway so she just responded. "It doesn't" Sam said. "Thought so, BYE!" Freddie said.

Sam started leaving but Freddie sassed her so she couldn't let it go. "Sorry to you. Maybe Carly will come and talk to you herself." Sam smartly said "Pft" was all Freddie got out. "I knew it you've been back in Carlyfornia for a while now. Whatever Freddie." Sam said

Just as the front door opened Freddie decided today was the day. "Think you got me figured out huh. I am back on Carly and that means (in air quotes) I knew it he never liked me (end air quotes) it was just about Carly right?" Freddie said. "Don't deny it Freddie, oh Carly this and Carly that it's all back again. And that is why you have been all quiet on the shows and acting weird again." Sam said angry

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVE BEEN QUIET, I WILL TELL YOU WHY. CHIZZ I'LL EVEN TELL YOU WHEN IT ALL STARTED. AHEM (Air quotes) Hey guys quick announcement I'm NOT currently dating anyone, Just putting that out there ( End air quotes) and then dragging people into elevators yeah that's why Sam. THAT'S WHY! I was really trying to be more outgoing and crazy and well abnormal for you. But oh no doesn't matter does it nope not at all. So I will just shut up." Freddie said hurtfully.

Sam was in silence and really didn't know what to say. She finally blurted something out "You don't think I haven't been trying? Come on I haven't gotten into detention in months the itch is starting." Sam said. "I know that you have but I needed to change more than you I don't know how to be abnormal so I guess it just came as me being weird." Freddie said.

"But why Carly?" Sam asked. "I don't know Sam I don't really know why I said some of the things I said but right about now she has been the only one nice to me but lets forget about this and just get out of here I'm done. Freddie closed up turned the lights out, started the alarm and locked the door as they left.

"Freddie" Sam said. "Yeah Sam" Freddie said "Does it bother you when…well me talking about other guys?" Sam asked. Freddie put his backpack over his shoulder and turned "You mean how you tried to kidnap Zayne and when you can Carly talked about the one smart guy being all… yeah it does Sam, it does." Freddie trailed off and left

Sam was just there by herself watching Freddie leave. It wasn't a great feeling. And she thought how could she not have noticed the look then, it was hurt in his eyes. Maybe he does still….

As Freddie walked away he thought. How stupid could he have been he didn't even want Carly he just asked it but really he didn't mean what he said about too late, but Sam was hurt. Maybe it is too late but not for Carly, for me and Sam. It is too late because we love each other and its too late to deny that.

Freddie ran back to the store and Sam was still there she looked a little upset. "Sam ,the way I see it is it's not too late for …..

End

**a/n Cliffhanger on a one shot. Ha ha ha. Wicked. Well I will say it. Freddie is stupid but not because he is all about Carly again it is because he is a guy. And he is probably a little hurt over the last few episodes Sam all Flirty with guys and he has relatively been quiet. And the burst out with Carly didn't mean he wanted her, I think it was more for confidence reasons. It is nice to be wanted. And for the whole show he has never been "WANTED" by anyone but Sam, and maybe to him it looks like she doesn't want him anymore while he was trying to do what she asked by being abnormal . You gotta admit he has been trying. So to make a long story short they are just being normal teenagers who like/love each other and don't know how to move past themselves to work it out….and they must not listen to Carly next time. Well that is my two cents Please REVIEW and please read my other story Sam's Journey which is coming to an end soon and review that one also. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
